Lust to Love
by Bob1097
Summary: Randy is in love with one but still lust after the other. What will he do? Cody/Randy/Evan. This is a oneshot for Liz.R


**This is a quick oneshot I put together for Liz, a friend of mine. I hope she likes it.**

Randy was sitting at his writing desk, he had a half empty glass of Scotch sitting in front of him. He was bouncing the end of his pencil off the cherry wood of the desk. He was very anxiously waiting for Cody to knock on his front door.

Cody had saw Randy through all his ups and downs and now Randy was ready to return the favor. Cody was just getting out of and unhappy marriage. He was just a kid but he had been pushed into this life that he really wanted nothing to do with. His dad had Cody's life all planed out to the letter. His wife, his career. It was all ran by Mister Rhodes.

But tonight Cody was going to be all Randy's! He had just left his wife and now he was going to be Randy's!

Of course, he was just on his way to Randy's house because they were friends, but Randy really wanted it to be more than that.

He continued to bounce the pencil and gaze out the window as a hard sheet of rain hit the glass. Cody was late. He said he would be there at 10:00, but it was getting closer to 11:00.

Randy downed the last of his drink, maybe Cody wasn't coming, maybe he had gone to Ted's instead. It would be like Cody to do something like that, to go to Ted. Cody and Ted had grown up together, they were like brothers. But Randy was older and more of a 'father figure' to the kid.

Randy gave up on waiting for Cody and decided to bring in back up.

There was someone other than Cody who would always come to Randy's aid in his time of need. Mostly his sexual need. Evan was always happy to do so. He didn't dare tell Randy, but Evan had been in love with Randy Orton for a little over three years now. Randy had been calling him to do him sexual favors, and some where along the line Evan's lust had turned to love.

But still the Viper's cold heart only beat for Cody.

Randy pored himself more liquor and sat down on his bed. He picked up his phone and called Evan.

"Hello?" Said Evan's voice.

"Ev. You want to come by tonight?" Randy asked.

He was taking advantage of the young highflyer and he knew it, but some how, he sill craved Evan's smooth skin, his soft hair, is chocolate brown eyes.

"Now?" Evan asked.

"Yea."

Evan nodded to himself. "I will be there in ten minutes." He said.

Randy hung the phone up without telling Evan good-by. Randy paced around his bedroom until he heard Evan's car. He walked down the stares to meet Evan at the door.

"Hey Evan. Thank you for coming." Randy said and kissed Evan on the forehead.

Evan just smiled and nodded like he always did. "Up stares?" Evan asked.

"Second door on the left." Randy joked. Evan knew where the bedroom was. He had made this trip many many times and he of course knew where Randy's bedroom was.

Evan walked to Randy's room and waited for Randy to inter.

Randy walked into the room with two glasses of clear liquid. He put one glass in Evan's hands and then began sipping on the other himself.

"Are you just going to sit there with all your clothes on?" Randy said. He was leaning back against the door and he was sipping his drink.

Evan took a deep drink and smiled at Randy. He sat his glass down and slipped his shirt over his head.

Randy's head lolled over as he took in Evan's body. He wanted to touch it, he need to feel Evan's velvety skin. He wanted to run his finger tips through Evan's hair and pretend that it was Cody's dark hair.

By now Evan had taken off his pants and Randy was standing in front of him. Evan looked up at him like an innocent child. Randy put a hand on the boy's face.

"What do you want tonight?" Evan asked.

Randy let out a deep breath. "Just roll over." Randy said and began to shed his own clothes.

Evan did as he was told. He lay on his stomach with his face berried in the pillows, he was ready for the pain. Randy slipped a condom on and straddled Evan's pert, pale backside.

The sex was nothing too good, but they both came and that was all Randy really cared about. Once they were both breathing normally and had came down from there high Evan began to untangle himself from the covers.

"You can stay tonight." Randy said as he put a hand on Evan's shoulder. "It's too dangers to drive in this rain." Randy added.

"I drove over here in the rain." Evan pointed out.

Randy sighed. "I would really appreciate it if you would just stay here tonight." He confessed. He just didn't want to be alone. He wanted someone to hold, he really wanted to hold Cody, but Evan would work.

It was the first time Randy had ever asked Evan to stay. Once before Evan had been too drunk to drive himself home and Randy had allowed him to stay, but Randy made him sleep on the couch.

Evan smiled and nodded. He would do anything for Randy even if it meant being a replacement for Cody. Randy wrapped his arms around his makeshift Cody and the two drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Randy woke to a phone call from Cody's dad informing him that Cody had been in a fatal car accident caused by the heavy rain. Cody had died on his way to see Randy.

Now never aging would Randy look onto the face of the man that he loved, and never would his hart be warmed by the fire that only Cody could cause. He clung onto Evan because he was the only one left now. Randy had a love and a lust in his life and God had taken the love from him and only left him the lust.

Randy's heart broke at the news but Evan's leapt. Now he would be replacing Cody for a long long time!

And may be in that time, Evan thought, maybe Randy's lust could turn into love.

**So what did you guys think? I would love a review!**


End file.
